The Slytherin Princess
by x.hana.x
Summary: Ginny is Head girl and Draco has returned to repeat his last year. What will happen when the two are forced to live with each other. Will it make them grow even further apart or will it draw them closer together?
1. When enemies collide

_**The Slytherin Princess**_

Chapter 1 - When Enemies Collide

Ginny Weasley woke up in her dorm room. It was her first day of her last year at Hogwarts and was in her new dorm room. She couldnt believe it she was actually Head Girl, but ofcoarse all good news has to have a black cloud in its shadow. Draco Malfoy had stayed for another year at Hogwarts and had also been given the post of Head boy, to her dismay he also had to share the small apartment at the top of the school tower.

Ginny sighed to herself as she realised she had to get up out of her bed and start to get ready for school. No that isnt the truth, she sighed because she knew she would have to go down stairs sometime and face the twitching ferret who answers to the name Malfoy.

She also knew he couldn't go more than a minute with insulting her in some way, this would be okay for her to deal with if she didn't have such a short temper, she has only had to put up with him down the corridors and already had put him in the hospital wing other 10 times in one term, as a result earned herself 15 detentions under the witty and untolerable eye of Proffessor Umbridge who was now reinstated by the ministry.

However as Ginny finished applying the last of her make up she took one last glance at her image in the mirror, she had her hair in a french twist pinned up with the ends spiked up like a peacocks tail (but in a gracious way) which complemented the shape of her haed perfectly and captered the light on her fire red locks in a shocking way. She also had little make up on, she didnt need much on as she had perfect creamy skin and freckes sprinkled all over her body. She opened her bedroom door and walked as fast as she could down the stairs in an attempt to get out and in to the dinning room before Draco coulg get out of his room and insult her. She got to the front door of the shared compartment and just as she opened the door was pushed back in by Proffessor Mcgonagall. Ginny sighed in frustration as hse was ushered into a seat where moments later also sat Malfoy.

'listen you two' Mcgonagall said sharply. ' I know you to arn't as friendly to each other as you could be but could you at least try to tolerate one another?'

'But living with a blood trator is not exactly how I had planned on spending yet another year here Proffessor!' exclaimed Malfoy.

'You bastard, you think i like putting up with you, you twitchy ferret!. Ginny replyed.

'Stop it the pair of you before I put you both in detention', Mcgonagall snapped back at them both,'I can see you two have alot to learn',and with that she flounced out of there dorm.

'Bloody hell you have a gob dont ya' Malfoy mocked.

Ginny stood up to leave before she lost her temper.

'I knew you where a bitch, who can blame you, you are a weasel, but I never had you down as a coward'.

She froze if there was one thing she couldnt handle it was someone insulting her family. She turned around and started walking towards him knowing that if he said another word she would hex him into oblivion.

'Sorry Miss Weasel so sorry to have offended you' Malfoy said amused. But before he could add to his remark Ginny had him pinned against the wall with her wand against his neck.

'You wouldnt dare' Malfoy stated.

'You know me...oh sorry you dont know me but one thing you should know is that if you ever insult my family ever again you should hope you'll be lucky another to just be in the hospital wing and not in a grave' She whispered sharply not forgetting to spit in her face before taking her bak and leaving to go to the great hall.

As Ginny entered the hall she scanned the crowd of Ravenclaws looking for Luna knowing that the Head Girl could sit where ever she pleased. She found Luna sat at the end of the table, helping herself to some pumpkin juice, as she made her way other to sit with her friend she wondered whar Malfoy would do to get his own back on her as she knew she had pushed her luck with him back in their dorm, but she didnt care, anyone who insulted her family deserved more than what she had just done.

'Hey Luna' she said as she took a place in one of the several empty seats surrounding her friend.

'Oh Hi Gin' Luna answered in her usual light tone.'Whats up you look quite agitated?'

'Its nothing , just Malfoy, I cant believe I have to share a dorm with him for a whole year, he's driving me insane and has already started insulting my family!'

Luna just laughed which made Ginny even more angry, 'What is so funny?' Ginny asked bluntly.

'Just the fact that you fancy Malfoy!' Luna replied.

'Malfoy is a twitchy ferret who actually looks more like a toad and if i ever fancied him then I would rather kill myself then breath in his fowl sent!' Ginny answered almost shouting, and with that she left Luna on her own. Ginny walked down different different corridors not knowing or caring where she was going, _Malfoy is disgusting and vile how could I ever even like him?_ she thought to herself. As she turned a sharp corner she went smack into Blaise (He had also stayed to repeat his last year at Hogwarts.)

'Gods sake watch where the hell your walking' Ginny shouted finally losing her temper as she began to pick her books up which had fallen out of her bag.

'Ooo Draco said you where in a vicious mood, I didn't believe the little weasels could go as red as their hair but after Ron proved me wrong I've learnt that anything is possible where youur kind are concerned' Blair replied calmly, Ginnys eyes flickered, her face showed no emotion as it was taking all of her concentration to not punch Blaise in the liddle of his face.

'But I could calm you down' Blaises' eyes twinkled as he stepped closer to Ginny.

'Your disgusting' Ginny said as she stepped away only to find that she had stepped against a wall, and was cornered with no way out.

'Poor Ginny you actually look quite inocent when your scared' Blaise whispered in her ear as he pinned her arms behind her back so she couldnt hit him.

'You dont scare me, you just make me feel sorry for you because your sick in the head' She whispered back.

Blaise grinned at her and then stroked her hair before plunging his tongue in her mouth. Ginny squermed and tryed to break free but he was to strong, He laughed at her efforts as he deepened the kiss and began to work his hands down her body. As his hands reached her waist he felt her knee collide with his groin and he fell to the floor in agony as Ginny ran away towards her dorm room feeling like she was going to be sick.


	2. When they think they know it all

_**The Slytherin Princess**_

Chapter 2 - When They think they know it all

Ginny reached her dorm just in time and as her head came in contact with the toilet she wreched her guts up and collapsed next to it taking a moment to realise what had just happened. Oh my Gawd I was nearly raped by Blaise!. She decided to skip her morning classes to take a shower and pamper herself.

Ginny lay on her bed and closed her eyes.

'Ginny!' Luna called as she entered the head students dorm. She walked up the stairs and opened the door at the top. As she entered she saw a small figure lying on the bed. When she reached the bed she shook Ginny gently to wake her.

'Get away from me Blaise! I hate you! I wont let you do this to me!' She shouted as she woke up.

'Gin its me, Luna whats up you missed all of our mourning lessons!?'

'Oh Luna nothing I erm came up to... get my books and must of drifted off to sleep, I'm fine,..really'.

'Okay' Luna replyed unconvinced,'Well we better get going before we both get put in detention by Snape'.

Ginny groaned as she remembered she had Potions all afternoon.

The girls got to their class just in time and took their seats at the back of the dark room.

'Now class, I will put you in pairs and with your partner I want you to make me a downer potion, If brewed correctly the drinker will believe that their worst fear has come true and will be paranoid about this delouision.

Right lets see Luna and Sara, Blaise and Ginneene', Ginny let out a sigh of relief as Snape continued to pair the students together.'And last but not least Ginerva and Draco', Ginny winced at the sound of her full name and also at the fact that she was paired with Malfoy.

As he made his way over to her she refused to make eye contact with him and made getting the ingredients out her main priority. When she was sat down Malfoy sat next to her and she pretended to find it difficult to find the page they where meant to annalyse before they started in order to by herself some time before having to talk to the ferrett. As she purposely kept turning to the wrong page she felt a hand on her knee and jumped at the unexpected and unwanted gesture.

'Listen I know you like it, and your very paticuliar about who you let touch you. But being the slapper that you are I cant believe you think your better than Blaise'Draco murmered as his hand went higher up her leg.

'Let go of me' Ginny said in a clear and warning tone.

'What if I dont want to' He replied before pinching her leg and watching her try not to scream out in pain. She could feel water spring to her eyes as the pain and humiliation stung her excrutiatingly. Draco grinned to himself as he watched her suffer and moved his hand further up her leg and under her skirt he soon came to the top of her thigh and stroked her leg gently and then suddenly started to pinch her so violently that she could feel his nails piercing her skin.

'Weasley, Malfoy, begin already' Snape said in his discrete voice, Malfoy let go of her leg and began there work.

When their class was over Ginny walked as quick as she could to her dorm and locked herself in her room she took her skirt off and walked into her bathroom.

'Shit' she said to herself as she got a wet cloth and dabbed at the cuts on her leg, a bruise had already started to form and she murmured a small incantation which made her ugly wounds disappear in seconds. As she stood up she heard someone downstairs. she froze, and waited, when she couldnt hear any more movements she went into her bedroom and and started her homework.

She started to yawn as her clock showed that it was 1am, she debated over the idea of going downstairs for a drink and decided that it would be safe for her to go down now.

As she crept down the stairs, she saw no one and quietly poured herself some water, might as well stay awake now she thought. Ginny looked around the empty room and wondered what to do. She decided to start her homework. It was now 5'o'clock and Ginny had finished all her essays she suddenly thought that if she could get washed and changed before Malfoy was up she wouldnt have to listen to his dullcet tones and would be able to go find Luna and apoogise for what she did yesterday. As she walked past Malfoys room towards the bathroom she could hear voices.

'You do it or the Dark Lord will kill you' said a man whos voice Ginny didnt recognise.

'I am not going to kill someone just because 'he' doesnt like their family' he answered almost shouting.

'Do you want to die'?

'I would rather die then kill her'

'Well if you dont do it you will be dead and believe me, so will she!'

Ginny listened in horror for any more movement or convosation, from what she could gather the man Malfoy was talking to had gone, but before she knew it his door had opened and he was stood in front of her with water glazed over his eyes.

Before either one could speak Ginny ran up to her room, closed the door and cried. Thoughts where running through her head, Why is he going to kill someone; Who is he going to kill; Who was that man he was talking too; Why was the Dark Lord asking him. She froze. The Dark Lord aka Voldemort it was so obvious but not to her. He was a death eater, but why was she so surprised? everyone knew he would become one someday.

'Ginny come out,...Ginny please' He began to walk off,...

Ginny lay on her bed and as she heard his sick and sly voice the anger began to boil, she heard him sigh and begin to walk off when she got up off of her bed and stormed towards her door, as she threw the door open Malfoy turned around to face her, as he opened his mouth to talk, she cut in.

'How could you?' she whispered as the tears fell graciously down her slightly red face. He didnt answer.

'How could you?' she screamed but didnt give him time to answer as she carried on to shout, 'You couldn't care less could you? killing, its just a game to you, Isnt it?, you make me sick you have the nerve to go around insulting the likes of my family and my friend, you think you are so much higher than anyone else, you need help if you do because you are lower than shit. You are a bloody imbasile!' she said as her voice broke from the tears that where choking her throat.

'Ginny please you dont know...' he said weakly, stepping closer to her.

'NO. DONT COME NEAR ME, I KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO KILL SOMEONE! she shouted.

'I am NOT going to kill anyone'

'Save it' she whispered before grabbing her bag and running out of their dorm. As she slammed the door Draco sighed in frustration and fell onto the coach,'Why cant she see I'm not like that, I just want to protect her.


	3. When they think they know whats best

_**The Slytherin Princess**_

Chapter 3 - When They think they know whats best

It was early in the morning when she finally returned back to her room, it hadnt sunk in yet that Malfoy was a killer. She new his father was but for some reason a little part of her wished for him to not follow in his dads footprints. As she lay on her bed she began to go through possible people he might kill. She knew so far that it was a girl and that their family hd upset You Know Who...unfortunatly Ginny didnt know that many people, she began to get frustrated because someone someone had a death sentence andwho ever it was, the clock was ticking...fast.

The hours went by and she had been debating between telling Dumbledore and keeping quiet.._what if he goes after my family, I would never forgive myself_...she thought to herself. _Although if he does kill them who knows how many others he would kill efore he stopped. No I need to stop this. I need to help him...wait he's a Malfoy why should I CARE??_

Draco lay on his bed and sighed he tryed to sleep, to foget her but when ever he closed hs eyes all he could see was her. It killed him to know he couldnt, shouldnt love her, because if he got too attached he wouldnt be able to forefill his task.. His whole life hed been waiting to be told his first assignment from his great master. But this wasnt how he had imagined. It was supposed to be about power; knowing your place; getting what you deserve; proving yourself. but no matter how hard he tryed he couldnt help but think that this was wrong.

_who cares she must deserve it; She has done something wrong; She doesnt know her place; She needs to be tought not to mess with us._ As he lay there he hears a door creek and he went to his door and opened it to fing Ginny walking towards the main entrance.

'Where are you going so early Weasley?' he said houghterly

'Like you care...Ferret' she snapped back

As she put her hand on the door handle that she was going to Dumbledore. Draco dived forward and pinned her against the wall to stop her.

'MALFOY LET ME GO' she roared.

He put his hand around her throat and she struggled to breathe. He whispered into her ear...

'Im not thick on the contary actually which is why you should know better than to go to Dumbledore and rat on me. I thought you where smarter than that...hmm everdently not.' He let go of her throat.

Ginny fell to the ground gasping for air, she now knew what he was capable of but couldnt fight the urge to retailiate.

'You disgust me, I hate you' she spluttered to his feet but only to be pulled up by her hair.

Draco slammed her against the wall in anger and knew that he had hurt her. He pulled his wand out but stopped...he saw the fear in her eyes. His one weakness and she had conquered it.

Without any warning he pressed his lips against hers. He had waited a lifetime for this and just wanted to enjoy the moment. He loved the way his lips felt against hers, he breathed in her sent...cinnemon, with a slight hint of honey. However being so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didnt realise she was struggling to get away from him until her hand came to contact with his head. He stumbled to the ground as she fled the empty room.

I really need to stop making a habit of this Ginny thought as she left their room once again.

She hadnt expected him to kiss her and at first was to confused to know what was happening, As he kissed her butterflys began to flutter uncontrollably in her stomach and fireworks where soaring through the sky. But then she came crashing back down to reality and she had to stop him but he was to strong and the first thing that came to her mind was to slap him...so she did and the next thing she knew she was walking towards the lake outside.

She was really confused about how she felt, but she knew he was just trying to mess with her head. She was so frustrated by what he had just done. She couldnt tell Dumbledore now. She would feel like she was betraying Draco.

Draco slowly stood up and grinned to himself remembering the kiss he had just shared with her, he thought that for a moment she enjoyed it, but that was before she whacked him. He laughed outloud knowing that she would be angry. He knew her, he knew how she would feel, frustrated. angry. scared but it was a mistake he had made a connection with her. Surely this would make it harder for him to complete his task?.


	4. When they think they dont need answers

**When they think they dont need answers**

Chapter 4

Ginny didn'tknow what to do when she went back, she knew she would see him around, but would she talk to him or not?.

Being the youngest of her family she decided to use that to her advantage, she would resort to acting like a child and ignore him. So when she entered her dorm she expected to see him sat there waiting for him but instead she was alone, she got angry at this as she was looking forward to tormenting him, but as he wasn't there she decided to head down to lunch to see Luna. As she walked alone down the corridors she saw a tall figure walking towards her. _Perfect, I can try and frustrate him like he frustrated me_ she thought. They where getting closer and closer, they where within touching distance, but as Draco went to speak Ginny just stared right through him and carried on walking not acknowlaging his presence at all. She smiled to herself knowing it had worked.

As she entered the Great Hall she saw Luna and went other and sat by her.

'Hey Gin, how are you I have'nt seen you in ages so you need to tell me what youve been up to. I guess being head girl, your very busy'...so Ginny filled her in on Malfoy and what he had done, but she missed out the bit about murdering someone as she knew Luna would make her go to Dumbledore.

'Pervert' Luna commented when Ginny had finished speaking.

'Hmmmm' was all Ginny could say, as she began to think about Malfoy...

'Gin, Ginny...' Luna whispered sharply whilst waving a hand in front of her face to see if she was actually listening.

'Wha, oh sorry Luna, what where you saying' she asked as she was sharply pulled out of her intimate daydream of her and him walking down the beach together.

'It doesnt matter, Listen I'm going to go to the Libary, you stay and eat something, I haven't see you eat in ages'. It was true,Ginny hadnt been able to eat hardly anything. Ever since she had learnt of what Malfoy was plotting she had lost her appetite.

She decided to just sit around and wait until it was time for their next lesson. _Great_ she thought sarcastically, _I have double potions..at least Luna will be there._

However when Ginny arrived at her lesson, she couldnt see Luna anywhere..._Maybe shes not feeling well_...The lesson seemed to go even slower than it normally did and when the lesson finally ended. Ginny was starving and decided that whilst she was hungry, she would go and get something to eat first. But even when she had finished her dinner (It was her favourite Spaghetti Bolgnese) Luna was no where to be seen.

_O Crap, what the hell has happened to her??_ Ginny thought to herself. Then it Dawned on her. She picked up her bag and ran as fast as she could to Ravenclaw tower.._ please please be there Lulu_ She thought desperatley. However when she got there Luna was'nt anywhere around..._I'm so sorry_ Ginny thought to herself _I shoud have known please forgive me Lulu._

The only other pace she could think of was the Libary. She sprinted down the corridor as fast as she could..

'Ginerva Weasley!' she flinched at the sound of her name.' What on earth are you doing running around like a mad woman...?'

'Im sorry Snape...Proffessor' She knew she had made a mistake and saw his eyes flash, but in her opinion she didnt care less as long as she found Luna.

'Detention, Miss Weasley' he sneered and with that he flounced off.

As soon as he was out of sight she began to run again but was soon put to a holt once again. But not by a teacher.By a sound. She stood still and listened again to confirm that she was still sane. Yes someone was sobbing. she followed the sound and came to a small passage way. As she turned a corner she saw Luna crouched on the floor crying. Sobbing.

'Luna,...what the hell as happened to you?' Ginny asked almost shouting.

Luna looked up startled and wiped her eyes.

'Was it Malfoy?' Ginny continued. Luna looked up at her with a look that confirmed her question.

'What did he do, did he hit you...did he...did he.. hurt you?'

'Nnno Nnno he didnt...really' Luna replied But before she could finish her sentence Ginny had stood up and started to walk towards the main corridor.

'Ginny come back' Luna yelled. But she got no response.

Ginny was furious. Her face was as red as her hair and you could see the steam coming out of her ears. She hated Malfoy for what he had done to Luna. As she turned the last corner and came to the door to their shared dorm she flunge the door open and saw Malfoy sat lounging on the sofa reading a book. When he saw her he grinned, but suddenly changed his expression when he saw hers.

'What the hell did you do to her Malfoy?' She screamed.

'What?' he asked not appearing to have any idea what she was on about.

'You know bloody well what...You hurt Luna. Your an animal. I hate you, You bastard.' she drew her wand and sent torture spells at him. He writhed on the floor clearly in pain. She nodded in satisfaction and walked out of the dorm to go and find Luna again.

When she got back to Luna, she had calmed down and was able to speak clearly.

'What did you do?' Luna asked anxiously.

'Just gave him what he deserved.' Replied Ginny.

'No!, you've got it wrong.' Luna shouted almost in tears. 'I tryed to call you back. You wouldnt listen' She started sobbing again.

'Lulu what are you on about?' Ginny asked whilst picturing Malfoy in so much pain, dying slowly.

'It wasnt Malfoy...He didnt hurt me. He saved me!' Luna answered.

'But...B...but'

'No Blaise cornered me he said he overheard me calling Malfoy stuff and he attacked me...It was horrible...But then Malfoy came around the corner...I was really scared I thought he would join in torturing me but he didnt. He cursed Blaise and sent him away!.

Ginny looked at her horrified. She knew she had to go and apologise to Malfoy but decided to leave him. At the moment her friend was more important.

It was hours later when Ginny arrived back at her dorm. She closed the door and leaned against it knowing she had a tone of homework to do before she went to bed. But before she could recall what homework she needed to do, she saw a pool of blood on the floor and a pale blonde haired boy next to it. She dived forward, the panic rising inside her. She turned him round so that he was lying on her knees.

His face was cut and bruised and he had several deep cutts in his stomach.

But _I didnt do this_ she thought, _I didnt do this._ then she looked up. The window was open and a piece of parchment was lying next to it she ran over to it. but didnt read it she just stuffed it in her pocket and tryed to drag Malfoy down to the hospital wing.

When they finally got down there, they where met by Madam Pomfrey.

'What on earth happened?' she asked.

'I dont know...'Ginny sobbed' He was fine...Its all my fault' Ginny whispered. She then looked up startled 'He's going to be ok...isnt he?'

'I dont know.'

It seemed like hours later when she was allowed to see him. She didnt know why she cared, but was afraid she was falling in love. She didnt care though as long as he was ok. As she sat down next to his bed she held his hand. It was so cold. She started to cry again.

'I'm so sorry, Ma...Draco, I'm so sorry, please be ok, You need to be ok. I need you to.


	5. When confessions are a last resort

_**The Slytherin Princess**_

Chapter 5 - When Confessions are a last resort

When light broke through the window the next morning Ginny was woken by Madam Pomfrey softly shaking her arm.

'Miss Weasley wake up, honey get up'.

'Whoa...Whats wrong is Draco ok?' Ginny asked startled.

'He's fine dear but you need to go and get some proper rest before class, I will send for you as soon as he's awake'. Madam Pomfrey replied.

Ginny rubbed her eyes 'So he's gonna be ok?' Ginny questioned.

'Well. he should make some sort of recovery but we need to know who did this to him..'

'No..no.. he's gonna be fine' Ginny choked as she started to sob. 'It's all my fault I shouldn't have left I..I..I hurt him.'

'Ginny this isn't your fault, he knows it wasn't your fault.'

'He doesn't though' Ginny whispered 'Because the last thing I said to him was that I hate him...A.a...and I...I..I...d..dont hate him I...I..I..' Ginny gasped, she couldn't finish her sentence because that would mean that she truely loved him and that was'nt possible...she could'nt be in love with a Slytherin.

'It's ok Ginny. He's ok, but you really do need to get some rest'.

'Ok' Ginny replied reluctantly slowly standing from her chair.

Ginny trudged slowly up to her dorm she was to absorbed in her thoughts to know where she was going and before she knew it she was kicking her shoes off and crawling into bed.

'Ginny,..Ginny...wake up Ginny...' Luna called softly.

'Is Draco ok?' Ginny asked as soon as she woke up.

Luna laughed to herself and smiled. 'Ginny he's fine,.. but are you ok? you look ill'

'I..I...I think I love him Luna' Ginny whispered miserably.

Luna started laughing...

'What' Ginny questioned irritated by her friends sense of humour.

'You've only just realised that?... geez Gin you have issues. Anyway its lunch time are you hungry?'.

Ginny pouted and then areed to go downstairs to get something to eat.

The rest of the day went in a blurr Ginny couldnt even recall what the objective was in all of her lessons she could only think about visiting Draco. But when she arrived at the entrance to the hospital wing she was afraid of what she would find lying on the bed which hosted Draco. However when she finally plucked up the courage to go and see him, nothing had changed. He was still unconsious, looked seriously bad and didnt move one inch the whole time she was there.

For weeks Ginny followed the same routine, she would get up do the usual boring stuff go to lessons in a daze and then go and visit Draco before going back to bed and repeating the process. until one day when she was sat in potions, she hadnt even been aware that someone had entered the classroom and handed Snape a note, until he declared that she was to go to the hospital wing immediately. Ginny picked up her bag as all the colour drained from her face, he was dead, she knew it. And it was all her fault. She ran down to the hospital wing but was surprised when she got there. His bed was empty...she was to late they had already taken his body away. As theese thoughts ran through her head she couldn't surpress a scream as she saw right in front of her Malfoy. She began to sobb, and ran into his arms repeating over and over that she was sorry.

'Whats all this for?' Malfoy asked confused 'I thought you hated me?'

'No no I...I...I...m sorr-y I did...didnt mean any of that'

'So you believe me then?' Draco asked.

'W-what?' Ginny asked confused.

'That I didnt touch Luna' Draco replied.

'O that I know I'm sorry I didnt have any evidence but I kow you hate me I am so sorry' Ginny babbled.

Draco chuckled before grabbing her and pulling her into a hug, this made Ginny feel safe and secure like it was were she belonged and nothing could hurt her.

' I dont hate you Ginny' Draco answered amused.

'O...do you know who it was then?' Ginny asked.

'Who what was?'. Draco replyed.

'That did this to you' Ginny questioned curiously. His smile faded and his face stiffened.

'No idea' He replied after a while.

Ginny could tell he was lying but didnt want to press the matter any further.

After a while Madame Pomfrey came into let Ginny know that she had to leave and let Draco have his rest, so as Ginny stood up to leave Draco pulled her back down on to his bed.

'One more question before you leave' Draco whispered.

'hmmmmm?' Ginny answered.

'Why do you all of a sudden care what happens to me?'

'I...I...' Ginny didn't know what to say, she wanted to tell him how she felt but was to scared so just said ' I dont know.'

Dracos face looked disappointed and Ginny felt like she had betrayed him but she had no time to dwell on that fact because Madame Pomfrey looked like she was about to hex Ginny if she didnt leave right away.

'I have to go' Ginny murmered and with that she left.

As Ginny made her way back to her dorm she felt to guilty to go to sleep and when she eventually went to sleep all she could dream about was a boy. A boy with porceline skin and piercing grey eyes. This boy. The Boy with silver hair held in his hands a warm vunrable and suculant apple. Ginny knew that with one bite he could ruin it because she was the apple. The apple in his hands, Because he held what was second most dearest to her. Her heart. The first most important thing she loved was that boy. The boy with the silver hair.

**sorry its been awhile my computers been annoying. anyway let us know what you think and plz review!!.**


	6. When the truth hurts

_**The Slytherin Princess**_

Chapter 6 - When The truth hurts

When Draco was finally allowed to go back to his dorm room, Ginny soon regretted offering to look after him. He was clearly taking advantage of her making her do things that he could easily do himself and also irritating her until she couldnt speak because she was trying to clinge onto that last bit of sanity she had left.

'Oh and be a doll and get me some more sausage from the great hall when you come back' he sang as she headed for the door.

'Anything else _your lordship?_' she replied sarcastically.

'Yes now you come to mention it I would love some desert.'

'Oh get lost' she replied before storming out of the dorm and heading down for lunch. She couldnt believe that she had told him she would help and that he was being a total idiot too!. he could get his own lunch as far as she was concerned.

She scanned the room for Luna and found her sat at the other end of the hall. _Typical,_ she thought,_ she had to sit furthest away._

'Hi' Ginny exclaimed coldly.

Luna laughed. 'Malfoy annoying you again?' She remarked.

'Malfoy...annoying we are talking about the guy who never asks for anything and compliments me all the time?' she replied sarcastically.

'That bad uh?' Luna enquired?

'He's a complight Nargle' Ginny replied. She was just about to go on a full blown rant when Proffesor Dumbledore called for the school to be quiet.

'Now as you all know, exams are over and we have been successful in achieving the highest marks ever given to a school...Therefore you may all have the afternoon off to do what you please'. He declared.

The hall rang in cheers before the pupils rushed excitedly out the hall to tell others.

'Wanna go to Hogsmeade Gin?' Luna asked emphusiastically.

'erm actually I was going to go off on my own for a bit...you know, get a bit of peace for a change..from Malfoy I mean. Do you mind? Ginny replied.

'Gin after what you've been through you deserve everything you want!' Luna said before getting up and leaving Ginny finishing her lunch.

Ginny decided to go for a swim in the lake, it had been ages since she'd been swimming and knew it would be scarce of people. As she stepped outside she felt the warm sun shine down on her face and she smiled to herself to think of Malfoy unawre of the free time they had. When she got down to the Lake she stripped down into her bathing suit and then gasped sharply as the cold water hit her skin. She didnt care though because she could just relak and unwind in the water. It felt like she had been in the water for 5 minutes but the sky was now a dark shade of blue and she knew she would have to head back soon but after debating with herself decided to stay for a while longer. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the animals coming out. She sighed at the sound...The next thing she knew her head had been forced under the water, She began to panic as she hadn't much oxygen because of the shock of the impact but soon realised that she could get back to the surface of the water.

'What the hell?!' she screamed.

'Shhhhh...calm down its me' A velvet voice replied. She was instantly calm she knew that she was safe, no one was trying to kill her.

'What is wrong with you?' she asked sharply.

He just laughed 'Thats not nice considering I've been alone upstairs all afternoon studying whilst the rest of the school has been able to rome free where ever they please'. He replyed annoyed

It was her turn to laugh. But her laughing soon turned to screaming as he began to splash her and the cold water felt like knives against her face.

'Ow.. cut it out you idiot' she screamed whilst giggling. It was clear he wasn't going to admit defeat so she began to splash him to until they where both having a water fight. after a while they stopped and where drawn close together. The animals had stopped churping and the soft moonlight was reflected in the water casting a poise view. As they drew closer Malfoy wrapped his hand around Ginnys waist and they both stood there staring at each other.

'You know...I never did thankyou for saving my life' He whispered.

'I did nothng' Ginny replied.

'Still' he murmered before kissing her gently on her lips. The chemistry they had exploded, it was like fireworks going off and Ginny was to wrapped in her emotions to care about the consequences or confessions.

After a while Draco broke away.

'Oh' Ginny whispered, ' I really didn't do anything'

'Look Ginny I...I can't stop thinking about you, I'm going crazy here and I...I love you' Draco whispered, he looked into her eyes hopeful that his confession was the right thing to say, however all he saw was emptyness in her eyes.

'Gin?..Ginny' he asked whilst stroking her hair.

'I have to go' she murmered, and she left. No goodbyes, no I love you too, she was to shocked by what he had said. The boy she loved, who she unconditionally needed loved her in return, but instead of being happy she was confussed._ Why?_ she thought to herself _, He's a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. It can not happen and for all I know he already has killed someone I cant do that to my family. I cant choose him other them._ She trudged up to her room and tryed to go asleep but she couldn't she tryed everything but just couldn't go to sleep so she decided to listen for him to come back in...but he didnt. Hours went by. No sign.

She walked around the castle looking for him but couldnt find him anywhere. She was about to give up looking for him when she saw light under a door, she strained her ears and could hear voice, as she stepped closer to the door she could hear the whole conversation:

'Time is running out' A man whispered. Ginny recognised the voice, It was the same man that was in Draco's room a couple of months ago.

'You think I dont know that?' Draco replied coldly.

'Well you do realise if you dont do it I will and I will amke sure she suffers more pain than you could ever imagine.'

'You wont need to...but why her? Please can't it be someone else' Draco pleaded weakly.

'You know I dont allow weakness Draco' The man replyed in a calm voice. Then there was the sound of a desk been thrown and Draco screamed.

'Punishment is necessary for the weak it makes them stronger' the man spat before screaming the torture curse.

The sound of Dracos pain was unbearable for Ginny the tears where flooding down her cheeks. It felt like she had been stood there for an eternity and when the curse had been lifted Ginny heard Draco being kicked and then it was silent Ginny waited for a moment and when she was certain that the man had gone she rushed nto the classroom to find Draco lying on the floor still. Ginny ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, cradling his motionless body. 'Please be ok, I'm sorry, please be ok, I love you Dra, I love you'.


End file.
